Legacy: Morning Mist
by Qyndox
Summary: Foxheart is always taunted for her cursed name. Who else would be so cruel to name her that besides everyone in her clan. Life just gets harder and harder for her until she asks a simple question: Who was my Father? Now being hunted and chased her world is turned upside down. Foxheart must find the clans of the sky from the legends and must survive the legacy of her birth.


**Allegiances**

**BarkClan**

Leader: Dawnsky- Cream and ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Crookedfoot -Silver tom with grey markings and golden eyes

Healer: Oakleaf-Brown tortoise shell she-cat with golden eyes

Warriors:

Rainvole-Brown tabby with dark brown mussel and blue eyes

Apprentice: Hailpaw

Duskcloud-Black, Dark gray markings she-cat and amber eyes

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Rockheart-Gray tabby and blue eyes

Jaggedfang – light Brown tortoise shell she-cat with amber eyes

Darkfur- Black russet with green eyes

Stumpfoot-Brown tom with green eyes

Boulderfang-Grey tabby with golden eyes

Raggedheart-Silvery tom with a white mussel and blue eyes

Leaftail- ginger tabby with flattened tail and green eyes

Apprentice: Sandpaw

Queens:

Rivereye- Silver tabby with golden eyes

(Ivykit, mate: Rockheart )

Whitedawn-White and Cream tortoise shell she-cat blue eyes

(Heavykit, Cloudkit , mate: Leaftail )

Apprentices:

Ravenpaw- Black she-cat with green eyes

Sandpaw-Ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

Hailpaw - Black russet she-cat with a white ear and amber eyes

Elders:

Tigerpelt-Old orange tabby with a few rust stripes and green eyes

Mousetail-Brown tom with thin tail and amber eyes

**CloudClan**

Leader: Brightsky -A cinder colored tortoise shell she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Starryeye - Black russet she-cat with rust stripes and blue eyes

Healer: Rosefire- Rust she-cat with silver mussel and spots and blue eyes

Apprentice: Maplepaw

Warriors:

Volestripe- silver tom with black stripes and golden eyes

Apprentice: Foxpaw

Shrewheart- Dusky brown russet she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Cloverpaw

Nightclaw- a black tabby with amber eyes

Birdbrain- Rust she-cat with orange spots and green eyes

Apprentice: Badgerpaw

Branchfoot- Dark Brown tabby with amber eyes

Spottedheart- Silver tortoise shell with black paws and amber eyes

Cedarfang- Brown russet with blue eyes

Whitewhisker- White she-cat russet with golden eyes

Pebblefoot- Grey and golden tom with amber eyes

Thornheart- Silvery she-cat with green eyes

Goldenfur- ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Queens:

Sparrowfeather- Golden russet with golden eyes

(Flowerkit mate: None)

Sootstorm- Grey she-cat with white paws and tail with green eyes

(Marshkit, Emberkit, Rockkit, Oakkit mate: Branchfoot)

Apprentices:

Badgerpaw- Black tabby with white stripes and green eyes

Cloverpaw- Grey tortoise shell tom with bad luck and green eyes

Foxpaw - Silver she-cat with golden eyes

Maplepaw - Brown tortoise shell she-cat with golden eyes

Elders:

Featherleaf- Dull brown tabby she-cat with grey shoulders and green eyes

**SnowClan**

Leader: Talonsky – White tom with brown paws and blue eyes

Deputy: Icefoot - White she-cat with golden eyes

Healer: Lepardleap- Ginger tabby tom with brown spots on his tail and amber eyes

Apprentice: Shinningpaw - ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Cloudbreeze- White she-cat with green eyes

Bramblefoot- White tom russet with brown tail and golden eyes

Windwhisker-White she-cat with blue eyes

Lionfang- Golden tabby with amber eyes

Lightingstorm- White tom with golden eyes

Yellowtail- White russet tom with golden tail and blue eyes

Barkclaw- Brown tabby with green eyes

Stormcloud - Silver tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Smallfoot- Small grey she-cat with green eyes

( Flamekit, Crowpaw, mate: Barkclaw)

Rainstorm- Silver tabby and golden eyes

(Heronkit, Lilykit , Breezekit mate: Yellowtail )

Apprentices:

Birdpaw- Silver she-cat with blue eyes

Thunderpaw - White tabby tom with golden eyes

Swamppaw- Black tom with silver stripes and golden eyes

Elders:

Firewhisker- White tom whiskers burned off with golden eyes

**DewClan**

Leader: Loudsky- Black tortoise shell tom with silver paws and amber eyes

Deputy: Sunnytail- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Healer: Poppystorm- brown she-cat with a golden tail and golden eyes

Apprentice: Swanpaw- White she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors:

Mousefang- Cream she-cat with blue eyes

Foxcatcher- Reddish russet tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Asheye- Grey tom with amber eyes and black eye markings

Cherryfoot -Silvery tortoise shell she-cat with golden eyes

Fernpelt- Grey she-cat with green eyes

Dustfoot- Dusky dark grey tortoise shell with black stripes and golden eyes

Apprentice: Coltpaw

Flowerpelt- Cream tabby tom with green eyes

Squrrielfur- Light brown russet tom with amber eyes

Appletail- Reddish russet tom green eyes

Stoneheart- Black she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Dreampaw

Guststorm- Silver russet tom with blue eyes

Queens:

Dapplefoot- Light ginger tortoise shell with brown spots and blue eyes

(Webkit, Waterkit mate: Squrrielfur )

Fogcloud - Dark grey tabby tortoise shell with blue eyes

(Silverkit mate: Foxcatcher )

Apprentices:

Coltpaw- Fast ginger tabby with amber eyes

Runningpaw - White tom with green eyes

Dreampaw - White she-cat with golden eyes

Elders:

Bluenose- Golden tom with blue eyes

Tailstorm - White she-cat with amber eyes and long tail

**Cats Outside Of Clans:**

Splash- White kittypet with blue eyes

Spur- Brown and grey kittypet with golden eyes


End file.
